


White Christmas

by Orange_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Spirit, Jaehyun is whipped af, M/M, Taeyong is a snowfairy, a very late christmas fic in ao3, and fluffy, cuddles and kisses, posted in aff, very warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_hill/pseuds/Orange_hill
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun have been boyfriends for a year. Jaehyun feels cold and Taeyong just so happens to be there every Christmas to make him feel warm again.





	White Christmas

Jaehyun shuffles under the warm blankets having trouble going back to sleep. It is 5 AM. Way too early to be up and about when it is the holiday season. His bleary eyes try to focus on the source of warmth that lay beside him. So serene and so peacefully asleep.

 

Jaehyun marvels over the power Taeyong has over him. So effortlessly wiping off the last remnants of sleep that lingered when he was literally trying to get his unbearably cold feet to warm up fast enough so he could drift off again two seconds ago.

 

He has long forgotten about his elusive sleep by now as he shuffles closer to his sleepy lover draping an arm around the slim waist trying to derive some warmth. Suddenly Taeyong whimpers and Jaehyun is left to wonder what made him uncomfortable. Maybe he is having a bad dream. Maybe he needs to cuddle. He works up a solution to Taeyong's discomfort by pressing closer to his lover's body. 

 

He notices Taeyong's brows furrowing further as he tries to move away. At this point Jaehyun belatedly realises that the reason behind the growing whimpers are indeed.....his cold feet. 

 

"Go away.....cold feet...." Taeyong mumbles deliriously and weakly tries to kick his freezing feet away. Jaehyun retracts his gangly limbs at the speed of lightning and immediately feels sorry for his boyfriend. Taeyong was literally slaving over the stove and oven back and forth last night to get everything ready for Christmas this year. His boyfriend deserved to sleep his exhaustion away and Jaehyun just had to ruin it by being all clingy this early.

 

"Sorry Tae..." he whispers softly and distances himself so Taeyong could fall back to sleep. What he doesnt expect is that that's the last thing Taeyong wants. The smaller male pulls him closer still and offers him refuge under his toasty warm blanket.

 

"Get in here already. I dont wanna freeze to death on Christmas morning!" He mumbles sleepily. And Jaehyun happily obliges, his smile reaching his ears and his dimples in display.

 

Taeyong has his face buried in his chest listening to the steady rhythm of Jaehyun's beating heart. Even though he has his eyes closed, he reminisces the last Christmas. When they had become official. Too much of pining and a lot of will-they-wont-they stuff had their friends hatch a plot to get them together. He lets out a subconscious giggle when he remembers the theatrics that ensued during the onslaught of the confession. Stupid Jaehyun with his flailing arms and his chubby cheeks dusted pink from all the alcohol that went down earlier that night, had thought that Taeyong had a thing for Johnny, their mutual friend.

 

"I thought you were asleep." Jaehyun's chest rumbles with his deep barritone. Taeyong's heart swells with emotions at that. Jaehyun's voice always does that to him. 

 

"I was just thinking about our last Christmas" Jaehyun stares at him incredulously. Of all the things to be brought up, Taeyong chose the most embarassing moment of his life. He silently wishes he were six feet under the freshly fallen snow, never to resurface again. Meanwhile Taeyong's giggles grow into infectious peals of laughter and Jaehyun cant help but join in. Few minutes later as both quiet down into a comfortable silence, Taeyong lifts his head and cracks his eyes open for the first time since waking up to find white fluffy snow settled on their window sill.

 

"Merry Christmas Jaehyunnie" he whispers as he locks eyes with the love of his life and Jaehyun couldnt be more in love. He pulls or rather gathers the bundle all wrapped up like the perfect present he could get for Christmas. Taeyong is all he needs and all he will ever need in his life. For the final time before they usher in White Christmas, he tangles his legs which are amply warmed up together with Taeyong's.

 

"Merry Christmas Taeyongie". With that said he lessens whatever distance prevailed between them for a kiss. There was a gradual crescendo as both became breathless in the few minutes they had kissed. Taeyong looks thoroughly flushed, the tip of his nose glinting in the morning sun, his hair is splayed haphazardly on the pillows. He tempts Jaehyun to the nth degree.

 

He couldnt get enough. Jaehyun could never get enough of the beauty that is Taeyong. And he couldnt thank the heavens enough for giving him the perfect Christmas every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo....ugh....This was already posted in aff for Christmas 2018.
> 
> And I somehow forgot to upload it here??
> 
> He he..well better late than never yes? Anyway please read and enjoy and drop me a comment or two...Kudos sound good too he he..
> 
> For Worth it, I would be updating a new chapter this weekend although I am trying to come up with a plausible future plot for Driftwood.
> 
> So Driftwood may undergo some changes from Chapter 2 thats already posted, so I may have to take it down...Yikes! Sorry guys! ( T ʖ̯ T)
> 
> But more good stuff coming up so please look forward to it.
> 
> Love you all ( ♥灬 3灬 ♥)


End file.
